medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tactics of War
Before I begin, know that these tactics are a consolidation of recommended strategies- nothing here is guaranteed to bring you success in war, but hopefully it helps. =Defending Your Base= Now, when defending your base, you have to take advantage of what's around you. Due to the fact that the Nomad camp is not easily defendable by any means, I will give defensive strategies for the Redcliff, Korblox, and Overseer Kingdoms. Redcliff Kingdom Defensive Strategies To learn how to properly defend the Redcliff Kingdom, one must first assess what they have to work with. If you happen to have your walls, towers, and gate built (see "The Kingship Guide" page) defense will be fairly simple. Archers and swordsmen should be balanced in numbers, but before balancing these forces, one needs to accommodate the proximity of the enemy. In other words, the farther they are, the more archers you should have. The closer they are, the more swordsmen you should have. However, keep in mind that swords and bows made of the same material will always resonate with one key fact: the bow will always do more damage. Ever see someone try to hit you with an arrow before pulling out their sword to engage you? Well, damage is the reason behind that. Roughly speaking, a bow's arrows can account for half of the sword strikes needed to kill any enemy- assuming we are comparing a melee and ranged weapon made of the same materials. Thus, when defending, you should always have someone (that's skillful with the bow) defending as an archer. If you see all melee forces or very few bowmen that aren't hitting anything, perhaps you should take a step back and pull out that bow of yours. Don't get me wrong though- if your swordsmen are getting overwhelmed by enemy swordsmen, always feel free to assist them so that you don't have to deal with them after your comrade's pointless death. Archers should always defend from the top of the wall/gate/towers or the hill on the northwestern side of the kingdom. High ground is essential for hitting various targets. When your troops are engaging the enemy with their swords and they're all clustered together- swinging and moving all over the place, it's hard to target anyone with the guarantee of an arrow hitting the right guy. But my advice is to NEVER waste time. Fire an arrow into that crowd in the general direction of an enemy unit and hope that it hits one of them. If it hits one of your comrades, don't worry- team-killing isn't possible in MW:R. Just focus on getting a few hits. This will greatly assist your comrades at range. As for swordsmen, keep in mind that your gate is quite small compared to the Korbloxian and Overseer gates. This will help you encase them against the gate on the outer edge with your comrades by using the teleporter (or vaulting over the wall) and hoping they don't immediately abandon the wall to deal with you. Because if all attacking raiders immediately turn to you, it's likely that you will die. Another way to help defend is to attack through the gate itself. If you're lucky, you can get a few hits on an enemy raider by swinging through the gate and lining up with an enemy's gamertag on the opposite side. Just don't do that if the enemy is large in numbers/rank, or then they may get a similar idea and start swinging through the gate at you as well. When fighting with your sword, strength often relies on whether or not you are working with anyone else to fight the incoming raiders. Korbloxians rely on "Swarming," which you can find more about on the page with a description of each kingdom, and thus, fighting Korbloxian hordes can usually only be done as a large group. Fighting Korblox Swarms with scouting parties and rogues will result in defeat. So, the moral of the story? If they swarm you, swarm them back. Concerning Overseer raids, tactics will often be rather various- relying on a mixture of attacks in regards to how many raiders are participating. Similar to assaults from Nomads, you will see scouting parties, normal raiding groups, and "wandering waves." Wandering waves are often several literal waves of people from a certain faction coming in to join, but are often on high alert, and are thus easily provoked and/or volatile. Korblox Kingdom Defensive Strategies Not as effective as the Redcliff Wall, the Korbloxian Wall is rather thin and easy to fall from. Pairing up to defend the wall can be rather difficult due to the fact that the walls aren't very effective as battlements. Thus, the towers of the wall must be used as battlements (which are partially effective at medium range and highly effective at long range). The towers have blues flames alight that can be used to hide one's body. However, a skilled archer can easily hit you from afar with a keen eye, and there isn't any room to move unless you jump or vault off, which will easily give your position away if it hasn't been given away already. This Kingdom will primarily rely on its wall-ramps for its archers to continually back onto and its swordsmen for the primary source of defense of the Kingdom as a whole. Unlike the Redcliff Kingdom, archers should hold off from firing from the wall until the enemy has clearly passed the Korbloxian treeline. If they're firing from towers, long-range targets are recommended so that the tower flames throw off watchful eyes of the enemy. Melee units should of course defend the gate if the enemy is using the sloped outer features of the Korbloxian Walls to hide from Korblox archers. And, due to the fact that the Korblox Gate is wider, Korbloxians must be wary of spaced out forces and be prepared for a potential breakthrough on the gate. Overseer Kingdom Defensive Strategies Archers, archers, and more archers. You have a massively-tall wall that helps blend its forces in with the jet black and green of the faction's colors and gives its archers a very fantastic and wide range that is advantageous on the defensive level. Melee fighters are only necessary when and if the Overseer Gate is ever broken. The towers of the Overseer Gate lean outwards to give Overseer archers access to raiders of the Gate; use them wisely. Should they break through, watch your wall-ramps closely; the enemy (or at least half of them) will seek to climb the ramps, ensure that the gate remains open after respawning, and kill any upper wall guards. Inner Defense Notice I left out how to properly defend against enemies once they enter your Kingdom (for the most part). Well, it's often hard to determine how internal defenses will go without already knowing how many people you have to work with and what ranks they possess. If there's anything to suggest- work together and don't just give up because you're outnumbered or outranked by the attacking raiders. Sometimes, raids are stopped due to respect for persistence. Otherwise, the raid is successful or unsuccessful; just hope for the latter and do what you feel shall win the battle as a group- not by yourself. Outer Defense So say you're pretty confident with your faction's forces and feel that the enemy is not a threat. Have the King (or if you are the King) put some guards on the sides of the gate on the outer side. These posted guards can watch out for "wandering waves" (see above) and open the gate for potential members, to watch out for scouting parties from other factions, and to report incoming raiding armies/groups. Also, patrols ("pair patrols"/inner patrols) can be ordered to boost the feeling of safety and confidence among your people. Don't overreact if your troops eagerly fight unaccordingly on the field- if you're ready for "Outer Defense," it shouldn't be something you should worry about. Final Words Now that you have an idea of how to defend your Kingdom- here's a final tip. Don't always resort to violence. Killing other faction members on sight will not only anger your newest enemies, but your own faction members for having given your faction a bad reputation for violent behavior. If it looks like they want to join, open up your gate, welcome them in, and help them out if they need it. But, if they're charging in full speed, blade out, allies at their side- then you can give that nice blade of yours a good shade of red on its edges. ~NocturnalPhilosopher